


Say Grace Honey

by Aryk_Quinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Right?, Smut, Swearing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, just porn, no plot what so ever, not that that's bad, oh and dean's heavenly smelling T-Shirt....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryk_Quinn/pseuds/Aryk_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Winchesters have settled themself in a new town, Cas finds out that he can no longer teleport, and is therefore stuck. Since Dean doesn't want to bring him in danger, he commands Cas to stay behind, and Cas finds fun things to do in his spare time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Grace Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, this is my first SPN fic, and It's just smut, nothing more. Not that that bothers me though... It really doesn't  
> ^.^
> 
> Sooo comment down below and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear from you!!
> 
> -xx-

‘Damnit Cas!’  
‘Well it’s not like I can help it Dean!’  
‘I know man, but this sets us back hours, maybe days!’  
‘Yeah, well don’t complain to me about it!’

‘Hey guys? I… Wow.. Should I leave?’  
‘No Sammy, It’s okay. What is it?’

This wasn’t the first time that Sam had caught Dean and Cas fighting like two pitbulls, and he usually avoided it, since the only way they were able to solve it was just to yell at each other for about an hour or so. 

‘Well, I called Bobby.’  
‘And?!’  
‘Wow, easy. Well, he said that he didn’t know. It might be a very, very angry spirit that has dealt with angels in the past. His or Her presence might explain why Cas can’t teleport.’  
‘Okay, that helps, doesn’t it Cas?’  
‘Don’t talk to me like I’m a child Dean, I don’t like that.’  
‘I know, that’s why I do it.’  
‘You know Dean, one day, you might just need me, and I might just not show up.’  
‘Yeah? Well then you can suck my-‘  
‘Dean!?’

Not that Cas would do that though. He liked the Winchesters way too much to do that. And Dean knew that. Dean probably knew about the feelings he had for him, And if he did, he was most definitely using those to get Cas to do shit and stuff. But deep inside Cas knew, well more like hoped, that that wasn’t true, that Dean would never do such a thing. 

‘Cas, hey Cas. Earth to Cas!’  
‘Yeah, sorry. What where you saying?’  
‘Sammy, can you believe this guy? First he yells at me, and when I yell back, he does as if he can’t hear me!’  
‘Cut the crap Dean, this is serious. We need to take this thing out.’  
‘Okay, okay. Cas, you ready to hear my gospel? Wow.. Keep the dirty looks to yourself. Anyway, me and Sammy are going to hunt this thing, and you are going to stay here until we return, m’kay? Now, if there is anything you wanna know, you just call me.’  
‘Okay, thanks Dean, but I think I’ll be fine.’  
‘Good. See you in a bit, yeah?’  
‘Yes Dean, just go and fix this bullshit.’  
‘You hear that Sammy? Our little angle cursed? Still, better than ‘’Assbutt’’.’  
‘would you guys just go now?’

And they were off. Cas had the whole motel room for himself, and he knew just what to do. He made is way out of the small living room, and went into the bedroom. When they had found out that Cas could no longer leave, they switched to a room with a separate living room, so that Cas could claim the couch if he wanted to. He walked through the room, towards the bathroom. Once he had entered, he started searching. After he had checked the cabinet, he found what he was looking for on the edge of the bathtub, which was just a filthy piece of plastic with a hole in it, so that the water could escape its gross prison. He took the bottle of aftershave with him into the bedroom, where he sat down on Deans bed. This wasn’t the first time he had done this, and he’d be damned if it was the last. He picked one of Dean’s shirts up from the floor, and put it next to the bottle on the nightstand. After that he started to undress.

He was now only wearing his boxers, which were a navy blue, just like his, or rather Jimmy’s tie. The boxers where his though. Jimmy used to wear some sort of speedo contraption, and he didn’t like it, so he switched to this. He positioned himself against the backboard of the bed, and lay the rest of his body down on the bed, stretching his legs. He turned to the side, and his body shifted with him, leaving him lying on his right side. He sprinkled some of Dean’s aftershave on the T-shirt to intensify the smell. Castiel used his left hand to pull down his underwear, and kicked it until it just hung around his right ankle. He left it here, since there was no harm in it. After he had removed his boxers, he lay down on his back again, his head still facing sideways, since Dean’s Shirt was there. With his right hand he stroked his already hardening erection, with his left, he started to gather his grace. When he was fully hard, he waved his left hand so that his grace flowed over his ass. 

‘Hhmm... mmm..’  
He moaned as he caressed his pulsing length. He let his grace flow over his lower back, up his spine and into his neck. After he let it travel down his front, he stopped it in at thigh, missing his cock. It ached, but he knew that if he plagued himself, that he would last longer, and his orgasm would be a lot more intense. So he let it rest on the inside of his right thigh. He started to slowly pump himself, using his precome as a lubricant. As he started to pick up the pace, he let his grace move again, this time coming rather close to his puckered hole. He circled it, and then probed inside of it, elongating his grace, and spreading it against his velvet walls. Castiel turned his head so that he could smell the shirt, and God, did it turn him on. It wasn’t the first time he did this, but it was the first time that he did it on Dean’s bed, which just made it so much more arousing. Maybe Dean had masturbated here to? No, Sam slept here as well. But still, he had never caught Dean masturbating, even though he watched over Dean a lot. Maybe he was just very, very quiet?

‘Ahh! Hmm…’  
Dean might be quiet, but he wasn’t, Cas thought as his grace brushed past his prostate.  
Keep your head in the game!  
He had no idea when the brothers would return, so he knew he couldn’t drag this out to long. He closed his eyes, and started to move his grace up and down his hole, passing his prostate every time. He picked up the pace again. He had lost it when he started to think about Dean’s masturbation habits. Castiel closed his eyes and turned his head, so his face would be in Dean’s shirt as he came, to which he was very close.

He moaned as he hit his prostate dead on again, and arched his back to prepare for the finally, when somebody jerked his hand away.  
He cried out in anger. He was so close!  
Then he felt a hand around his cock, but it wasn’t his own. He opened his eyes in shock, only to close them again after half a second and throwing his head back, as he felt a slick warmth engulf his length. He looked up again, and this time he could keep his eyes open long enough to see Dean’s mouth around him. It was so arousing to see that he fell back again. He could feel Dean smirk around his cock. Dean moved his mouth upwards to Cas’s stomach, replacing his lips with his hand. He pulled himself on top of Cas, so that they were face to face. 

‘Im gone for 10 minutes and you already bust out the big guns? Pun intended by the way. You know, When I thought about going back to call bobby again just to figure out more about this thing, I hesitated to just stay where I was. But now I'm pretty glad I didn't. ’  
‘Dean, I – I…’’  
‘Shhh don’t speak, you look like you’re about to explode. Let me take care of you.’  
Cas opened his mouth to say something which he totally forgot when he felt Dean’s lips on his own. He was shocked but threw himself back on to the bed when he felt Dean’s hand move. He opened his mouth to moan, which Dean saw as an invitation, so he took possession of Castiel’s mouth, dominating it with a fierce passion. He started to strip himself of his lower clothing, leaving him in nothing but his shirt on top of Cas. Cas let his hands roam over the brunettes body, traveling underneath his shirt, over his chiselled abs, and muscular back. The younger used his left hand to search in his nightstand, and after a few seconds he pulled out a bottle of lube, and spread it over Castiel’s throbbing length. He positioned himself so that he was seated over Cas’s thighs, looked the other man in the eyes, grabbed his shoulder, and sunk down onto Cas.

Cas was, once again, shocked.  
‘D-Don’t you need t-to prep~.. Ah!’  
He moaned as dean lowered himself.  
‘Nah. Why do you think I took such a long shower this morning. Believe me, I’m stretched alright.’

After being fully seated, he started to move, setting a slow rhythm. Cas stretched his arms, so that his hands lay on dean’s hips. Then he moved them upwards and pulled Dean a little closer, so that he could take of his shirt.

‘I thought you liked the shirt?’  
‘I do, but I mostly like your scent’  
‘pff you sound like a dog.’  
‘and you look like a little bitch.’  
‘Damn Cas, if you can still insult me, I’m not doing a good job!’

And with that in mind Dean fastened the pace to something inhuman. Cas closed his eyes as he moaned loudly, moving his hips up to meet Dean.

‘Fuck! Ahh... so good.. Dean… I… so... good....’  
‘Ah, fuck man! Say my name little angel!’  
‘Dean, I.. Fuck!’  
‘Yeah, say my name!’  
‘Dean, De… Ah!!’

As Dean came he tightened around Cas, which drove him over the edge. He came inside the hunter, coating his velvet walls with his cum. Dean rode out his orgasm on top of Cas, and when he was done, lay himself down onto the angel. He put his head on Castiel’s chest, breathing heavily. Cas swung his arm around the younger man, smiling from ear to ear.

‘What?’  
‘Nothing Dean, I just didn’t expect you to do such a thing.’  
‘Well, what did you expect?’  
‘Nothing, never mind. You are tired, go to sleep.’  
‘Jeez, lighten up dude. I just gave you the best sex of your life.’  
‘Well, that’s debatable..’  
‘Hey!’  
Dean lifted his head, but when he saw Cas’s shit eating grin, he lowered it again.

‘Mpff.. night Cas.’  
‘It’s the middle of the day.’  
‘ Yeah, whatever.’

'Dean?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Where's Sam?'  
Dean was almost alsleep, so he responded quit lazy.'  
'I dunno man, still waiting for me I guess.'

'Dean?'  
'What?'  
'uhhmm...'

'SHIT!'

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... Yeah? 
> 
> Tell me what you thought, I could use some good advice you guys....


End file.
